The overall objective is to establish the principles, requirements and procedures for the development of chemical bonding of the glassy phase of complex dental porcelains to non-precious multi-element nickel-chromium based alloys. A theory has been developed that chemical bonding is achieved in glass/metal systems when the interfacial zone is saturated with the lowest valent oxide of the substrate metal. This theory will serve as a basis for this program dealing with complex glasses and complex alloys. Sessile drop experiments under several atmospheric conditions wll be made to study wetting and prepare specimens for interfacial reaction studies. Cross-sections will be analyzed with an electron microprobe. Adherence of the glass-coated specimens will be investigated. Two approaches will be used: addition of substrate metal oxides to glasses, and solution of oxide on preoxidized alloys by applied glasses.